He Already Had His Turn
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Tohru is sick again and Kyo is off at the dojo. How can Yuki, a boy with no house skills what so ever, help the girl he loves get better. Well love can make us do things we weren't always able to.


**He already had his turn**

**Summary: Tohru is sick again and Kyo is off at the dojo. How can Yuki, a boy with no house skills what so ever, help the girl he loves get better. Well love can make us do things we weren't always able to. **

Shigure lifted the thermometer up to his eye level. "Well it's certain…you have a fever" Tohru's shoulders slummed hearing him say the diagnosis that she was dreading to be reality.

"I can't be sick. Not again." She muttered trying to stand up.

"Well you are, and I can't allow you to push yourself." He said, lightly pushing her back down.

"But Mom…"

"You're not listening Tohru, you should just go upstairs and rest and I'll call your work." Tohru didn't meet his gaze but nodded.

"Ok." As Tohru went upstairs she passed Yuki who just returned from his secret garden. He watched carefully as the girl weakly climbed her way upstairs and disappeared around the corner before he fully came into the house. Shigure already was on the phone, speaking in his serious voice telling about Tohru's situation.

"Is Miss Honda sick again?"

"Appears to be." Shigure replied, hanging up the phone and putting his hands up his sleeves. "Another cold from pushing herself so hard in all her hard work." Yuki already was turning away from Shigure's rant to be his over dramatic self, and starting to make him sick. He entered the kitchen, looking for Kyo and was glad to see he wasn't there.

"The cat's out?" He asked, sensing Shigure walking up behind him.

"Yes, he had work at the dojo tonight. And I should be going off to." He said turning to the door.

"You're going out?"

"Yes, Hatori won't be much help in remedying Tohru's illness with another shot, and we're out of cold medicine." Shigure waved. "I'll be back shortly Yuki. Just don't burn the house down trying to cook, I'll bring takeout back, and watch over Tohru."

After closing the door behind his annoying cousin, Yuki looked up the stairs and heard Tohru's coughs. Yuki walked back into the living room and sat down at the table. His fingers drummed over the wood as he went into deep thought of what he would do now.

Homework was already done. Tohru was sick. He was prepared with all the knowledge of what he would be tested on. The garden was tended to. Tohru was sick. Dinner was being ordered out that night. Kyo wasn't around pestering him. Shigure wasn't around to ramble on nonsense. Oh. And of course…TOHRU WAS SICK!

He didn't know why the thought was being more troublesome then usual to him, after all she was sick before. He heard her coughing some more, and by the way it sounded she was sure to be hurting. He glanced at the TV and knew that entertainment wouldn't help his restlessness.

He walked back into the kitchen to get himself some water, knowing he could at least do that without ruining anything. The thought of the last time Tohru was sick played again in his mind. How later that night he returned to learn that the cat had made her soup with his leeks.

_Surely if someone that stupid could do something right from reading a book, so could I._ Yuki reasoned and looked around. _Now where would a cookbook be?_

After successfully doing step one: finding a cookbook, Yuki found the _Soup_ section. Luckily for him, Kyo left a small bookmark from the recipe he used.

He started doing the easy things, such as setting a pot on the burner to put on low first. He made sure to double read every step until it came to the most difficult thing of all…adding food.

Starting with the main ingredient, leeks, he pulled out a cutting board and began to mince. He remained focused on making each cut precise and even. Though once he was done, messy little bits were all over. Still he managed to successfully cut a bit, and slid it all into the heating pot. Next he did his best in measuring in water and milk and then went back to chopping in additional vegetables.

Finally he was able to place the lid over the top in order for it to simmer a little bit while he attempted his best to clean up. Once the lid was bouncing off a little in signification that it was probably warm enough to eat, so Yuki moved it off the burner.

He stirred the contents inside and actually thought it didn't look half bad. Figuring it would be safe; he poured some in a bowl and arranged it all on a tray along with a cup of tea he arranged while the soup was heating. Picking up both ends, he made the way upstairs and balanced it in one hand before knocking.

"Who is it?" Tohru asked weakly. Yuki pulled aside the door and stepped in.

"Good evening," He smiled gently.

"Oh Yuki!" She managed a smile.

"I thought I would bring you something to make you feel better." Yuki said, moving towards him.

"Really? You went through all that trouble for me?! You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to."Tohru's flushed red face turned darker with a blush over coming it. Yuki smiled tenderly and sat on the edge of her bed and handed her the bowl.

"Okay." She smiled and nodded and then dipped her spoon in before bringing it to her lips. As the brothy liquid moved past her lips she swallowed and then her eyes shot open. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, and Yuki managed to take the bowl before it spilled all over.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in worry as Tohru began coughing a little bit. Once she was able to breathe again she looked up at Yuki's shocked expression. "Was it really that bad?"

Tohru's large blue eyes looked up at him and then she began to laugh. It started out as a giggle and then she was laughing. Yuki blinked his eyes all confused with what she found funny.

"I'm sorry Yuki," She managed to get out. "But you really can't cook. I don't mean to be rude." Yuki only responded with a smile and an air light laugh of his own.

"Well I really can't, I just thought since that cat did it for you last time that I should have gotten a turn." He laughed. "The only thing that's probably decent here is some tea I made."

"I would like that." Tohru smiled. Yuki smiled back and picked up the cup and was about to hand it to her when she fell back against the bed out of weakness.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki exclaimed. "You should have something to help your senses."

"But I can't even sit up to drink your tea." Tohru said.

"There's more than one way for you to drink it." Yuki smiled and took a sip from the cup and leaned down to place his lips over hers and transferred the herbal tea that was bound to help her. Once he pulled away a small pink was tinting his cheeks. "I hope you don't think I was too foreword."

Tohru only smiled and managed to be able to sit back up in order to return a kiss to him.

**The irony of this story is that I'm sick to. Review!**


End file.
